A data acquisition system was developed to collect data from a spectrophotometer, to transfer this data to the DCRT computer facility, and to facilitate analysis of the data by emulating a graphics terminal. The system is based on a Digital Equipment Corporation MICRO/PDP-11 microcomputer that is interfaced to a Cary Model 118 Ultraviolet Spectrophotometer.